Thank Upon A Star
by potc.rocks.my.socks
Summary: A certain troublesome ninja inturrupts Temari's walk to show her and maybe tell her something that is important to him. oneshot.


Temari was walking around the village of Konoha, her fan resting on her back. As she was walking, she bumped into few of the friends she had made her. She said hi and bye and they responded with the same greeting. She kept on walking even though she had no real destination. Touring the town, some would call it. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of a certain lazy ninja. He wouldn't leave her mind. They had known each other for a long time now. They had been through so much; she began to think how life had been without him. She secretly smiled at herself, remembering their last encounter.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked.

Temari turned to find the person she had been thinking about, Shikamaru, walking right next to her with his hands in their usual place.

"Nothing." Temari lied her smile quickly vanished.

"I've known you for years, Temari-chan; you don't smile without a reason." Shikamaru said as his faced formed the very thing he was talking about. "Why were you smiling?"

"I was just remembering something." Temari responded, finally answering his question. "What are you doing here Shikamaru-kun?"

"I was just walking around and found you."

What a coincidence, but then again they were very much alike.

"What are you doing anyways?" Shikamaru asked his second question, interrupting Temari's thoughts.

"The same thing you're doing."

"Ha, that's right." Shikamaru added this not being one of his brightest moments. But he wasn't surprised; he always got nervous around this girl.

Temari giggled a little, Shikamaru noticed this.

"You seem happy today." Shikamaru said as he began to stare at the sky.

It didn't take a genius to find out what he was staring at.

"Why do you love staring at the clouds so much?" Temari asked even though she had asked a million times and a million times got the same answer.

"I don't know, maybe because I've always envied their freedom. How they're able to move with the wind."

"You know, if you keep looking up at the sky, you're going to bump into something."

"Yeah, you're right." Shikamaru said as he switched his attention to what was in front of him. He thought for a long time until he finally broke the silence. "Hey, why don't you follow me for a while?"

"Follow you? Where?" Temari asked as she stopped walking, Shikamaru gaining a few steps ahead of her.

"Just c'mon." Shikamaru said as he removed his hands from his pockets and grabbed her hand, gaining speed.

"O.k." Temari whispered as she slightly blushed at the sudden contact.

* * *

"Where are we?" Temari asked as she noticed her new surroundings.

"My favorite place in the whole world." Shikamaru honestly said.

Temari saw that the place they were in wouldn't seem special to anyone. It was a meadow, a simple meadow. It was a big, wide sea of green. There was a small breeze and the few white flowers that where here and there seemed to be dancing with the wind.

"It has always been special to me." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the grass, his leg bent up and his arm resting on it; once more staring at the sky, this time it being nightfall.

Temari did the same, but her arms were hugging her legs. She was also staring at the sky. She felt chilly; the breeze was, after all, very cool.

"Are you cold?" Shikamaru asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, a little." Temari admitted, removing her fan and setting it next to her.

Shikamaru took off his green vest and put it around the girl next to him. Temari accepted it by popping her arms through the jacket, hugging her legs once more but feeling warm.

"So why is it so special?" asked Temari, continuing the conversation.

"It's always so calm and peaceful." Shikamaru answered. "This is where I am when I want to be alone; I can stare at the clouds for as long as I want. I feel relaxed and can escape from the world and its inhabitants."

"Then why did you bring me here? I mean if you wanted to be alone?" Temari asked as she stared at Shikamaru.

"Temari-chan, I've known you long enough to trust you with this place and that…that I want to escape…with _you_." Shikamaru didn't even look away from his beloved clouds.

Temari couldn't stop staring at the boy. She blushed furiously; now it felt warmer than it had a minute ago. She quickly turned her head the opposite way. This time Shikamaru turned his stare at Temari.

"Temari-chan…I-I really like you," Shikamaru stuttered, even though he tried not to. He slightly reached and touched her hand. "and I want you to be with me."

"S-Shikamaru-kun…" Temari began to say shifting her head back to its previous position, but was interrupted.

"I n-need you and I thought that the one place that's so special to me deserves to have the one girl I think is…is so amazing."

Temari was speechless. Shikamaru was waiting for her response, getting worried.

"Shikamaru-kun…thank you." Temari quietly said almost being unheard. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Tem---" This time Shikamaru was the one interrupted.

Temari had leaned in and gently kissed Shikamaru. He returned the sweet action. They had shared their first kiss in the place Shikamaru wanted the most.

"Temari-chan," Shikamaru whispered, this time completing her name. "I want you with me."

Temari smiled. "There's nothing more I'd want…than to be with you."

She got closer to him and rested her head on one of his shoulders. Shikamaru did the same but his head rested on hers. They both looked up at the clear sky, it being overflowed with small, bright dots. A shooting star disturbed the unmoved scene. Temari and Shikamaru both noticed it and both closed their eyes, neither of them noticing the other. Instead of wishing for something, they thanked it.

**Author's note: Well, it's not exactly the longest one-shot but oh well. I actually thought of this short story during boring old French class and I said to myself might as well write it, right? Well, I really hope you guys like it! Ah, and don't forget to review, I'd really appreciate it! **


End file.
